


i'll keep my cool but i'm fiending

by mercyziegler



Series: My Unsolved Romance [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryan is a needy boy, Song: I Try by Macy Gray, Songfic, post quarantine, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: Games, changes and fearsWhen will they go from hereWhen will they stop?I believe that fate has brought us hereAnd we should be together, babeOR: Ryan doesn't wanna say goodbye.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: My Unsolved Romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i'll keep my cool but i'm fiending

**Author's Note:**

> well, since you seemed to enjoy my last short-fanfic-i-wrote-on-my-phone-and-isn't-that-good, here's another one!

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

Ryan had been excessively needy lately.

Of course, he blamed it all on spending almost a year without personally seeing Shane. They did talk for hours everyday during this time, so - in his mind - it was stupid to admit he wanted to hang out a little more after work. And maybe a little more after that.

Maybe never say goodbye at all.

So he kept his mouth shut and went home on time, just like everyone. Gladly, Shane had accepted a ride from Ryan, so he had a little more time around the tall guy.

“Thanks, Ry” Shane said smiling. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door.

“No problem, bud” Ryan forced a smile to Shane’s back. “Anytime!” he yelled when Shane closed the door behind him.

His friend turned around, looking back the closed glass window and waving.

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” he said smiling, then walked away.

Ryan weakly waved back. He couldn’t answer. He refused to.

_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_And I may seem all right and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

_Just a front_

The only thing that changed in the next few days is that Shane noticed something was wrong. And it wasn’t even that hard, considering he knew Ryan like the back of his hand.

“I’m working late today” Shane casually said, not even looking to his right.

“Uhm, okay...” the smaller one said. “Well, since you’re staying, I- I might stay as well. Have a lot to do” Ryan said without looking away from his computer.

They agreed in silence and waited for everyone to leave.

_Here is my confession_

_May I be your possession?_

_Boy, I need your touch_

_Your love, kisses and such_

_With all my might I try_

_But this I can't deny_

“Ryan, why have you been acting like this?” Shane asked out of nowhere. Voice almost echoing in the empty office.

“What? Like what?” Ryan stuttered a little.

“I can almost feel you pulling me back every time I leave for the day. And it’s weird cause I thought it may be because you missed me, but it’s more like you’re mad at me. You don’t even reply when I said goodbye to everyone-“

“Cause I don’t want you to leave!” Ryan admitted, louder than he expected.

“Why?” Shane asked in a low voice.

“It’s just-“ Ryan took a deep breath, not being able to finish.

Shane pulled his chair closer to his friend, taking one of his hands on his own. Ryan froze, looking at their hands touching and smiling at it.

“I missed you” Ryan finally admitted and Shane’s face lighted up.

“See, was that so hard to admit?” Shane softly said back and Ryan immediately scoffed and murmured his “shut up, Shane”.

But their hand were still there.

“I missed you too” Shane said, smile still on his face.

“But this is stupid! We talked all day everyday all the time we were apart! Why would we miss each other? Why would it literally hurt every time I see you walk away-?”

“Cause this is different, Ryan” Shane interrupted, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and leaning in even closer. “It’s not stupid, trust me”

Ryan smiled weakly at that, glaring again at their hands on their shared desk.

“Sorry if I mistreated you somehow...” Ryan started, but Shane interrupted.

“Nah, I’m used to it” and then wheezed. “Seriously now. You can tell me stuff, Ry. If you wanna hang out more, just ask me. You know I missed you...”

“No, I didn’t. I thought it was stupid.”

“Then let’s be stupid together, beef boy” Shane giggled, placing his other hand on Ryan’s jaw.

Ryan placed his over Shane’s and smiled. “Don’t call me that”.

And there they stayed.

_I believe that fate has brought us here_

_And we should be together, babe_

_But we're not._

**Author's Note:**

> oop, this ended kinda sad. sorry about that :<


End file.
